This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Two way radios and other portable communication devices may include external antennas that are oftentimes subjected to external impact and/or bending forces. The antenna must have sufficient strength to resist the external forces and be able to withstand and pass drop and bend testing. This can make designing a single antenna with multiband capabilities very challenging, especially as the internal structure and components become more complex but the design specifications do not allow increased antenna size (e.g., no increase in the outer diameter or total length). Also, a matching network may be used to broaden the VHF bandwidth, which matching network may typically be located inside the antenna assembly thus complicating the manufacturing process for the antenna assembly.